PROJECT SUMMARY: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core has several responsibilities: 1) provide managerial and communication support within the Program Project; 2) Coordinate target selection strategies for the overall Program Project; and 3) Support and maintain a Program Project website for dissemination of the mission and resources of the Program Project to the scientific community.